Digimon Core Evolution
by Gray Silverine
Summary: Una nueva aventura en el Mundo Digital. Basada en la historia del mundo hasta la 4ª temporada. La amenaza del conocido Apoaclymon, se cierne sobre el Mundo Digital de nuevo. Esta vez, los anteriores niños elegidos no pueden volver, pero se han encargado de asegurarle la victoria a los nuevos. Nuevos enemigos en un mundo cambiante, y el descubrimiento de una nueva evolución.
1. Chapter 1

DIGIMON

The new Adventure

**PRÓLOGO**

Aquel parecía un lugar totalmente desolado, solo se alcanzaba a ver la infinita oscuridad. Una voz que parecía de niño se escuchó:

-Después de tanto tiempo; volvimos.-

Una voz algo más madura respondió.

-Si, parece ser que nos han dado una segunda oportunidad.

-Si eso es cierto, no fallaremos por segunda vez. – Respondió mecánicamente.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, un escalofrío recorrió los cuerpos digitales de aquellos seres, había alguien más allí. Un haz de luz los fue iluminando uno a uno: Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon. Definitivamente allí se hallaban los Cuatro Amos Oscuros, que no habían reaparecido de casualidad. Alguien les había convocado para que diera comienzo un plan, el plan que destruiría el mundo digital. **Apocalymon**,el ser que representaba la unión de la tristeza y el resentimiento de todos los digimon que habían desaparecido a la fuerza, acababa de dar el primer paso para el fin de los mundos.

**Capítulo 1**

_Un día normal, en un instituto normal, en un mundo perfectamente normal._

Aquella mañana Gray y Stain habían madrugado mucho y tuvieron tiempo para encender la televisión, (normalmente se levantaban con el tiempo justo para arreglarse y salir), era un día realmente negativo en la Tierra: inundaciones, lluvias torrenciales, sequías, incendios y el más raro de todos los accidentes, la caída del cielo de un avión por la congelación de una de sus alas. Aparte de eso y el anormal calor para ser febrero (causado según los medios por el calentamiento global) el día fue muy común, clases largas y aburridas sobre las células, las matemáticas, la lengua… Cosas de instituto.

Como todos los días Nani, Klaby, y Gray caminaban incesantemente hacia el portal del edifico de su amiga Klaby. A diferencia de otros días, el chico debía volver a su casa antes de lo normal. Al mismo tiempo Stain, el hermano de Gray, se dirigía hacía su casa con paso lento y decidido. Y mientras todo esto sucedía un par de hermanas atravesaban los arcos de un estrecho callejón.

Gray acababa de despedirse de sus amigas y se encontraba frente a un paso de cebra, esperando a que el semáforo cambiase de color. Ti-ti-ti-ti Ti-ti-ti-ti. Era su móvil, pero aquel pitido no lo tenía puesto como ninguna alerta. Era un mensaje en el que se podía leer:

_Si conoces el significado de estos símbolos pronúncialos en voz alta._

A continuación aparecían en una imagen ocho símbolos. Las dos hermanas se miraban anonadadas, no sólo por haber recibido el mensaje al mismo tiempo con la misma melodía, sino por el contenido de éste. Gray, lo miraba divertido, pensando cuál de sus amigos podría haber perdido el tiempo con ese mensaje. Klaby lo miraba extrañada, mientras Nani esperaba alguna señal para saber de quién era el mensaje, o si era importante o no. Stain al leerlo solamente pensó:

-Ya está el capullo de mi hermano haciendo el gilipollas.

A continuación, medio avergonzados medio pensativos, todos comenzaron a decir:

-Valor…

-Amistad…

-Inocencia…

-Conocimiento…

-Sinceridad…

-Amor…

-¡Luz!

-¡Esperanza!

En ese mismo instante, las pantallas de sus móviles brillaron al mismo tiempo desde los diferentes lugares, una columna de luz salió del móvil de Gray hacia el cielo, y en aquel momento, se percató de la bola de luz que se mantenía inmóvil allí arriba. Al girarse hacia atrás, vio que a Klaby le estaba sucediendo exactamente lo mismo. En el cielo se veían varios haces de luz más. Las dos hermanas que se encontraban en aquel callejón, tenían cada una, una mano levantada hacía el cielo y la otra cogiendo a su hermana. Stain estaba perplejo, no podía reaccionar, no sabía cómo actuar. Simplemente se dejó llevar y levantó su mano hacía el arriba.

Al segundo siguiente, como si alguien estirase con una fuerza sobrehumana, todos se elevaron y fueron dirigidos a una velocidad impresionante hacia la bola de luz. Contra más se acercaban, más se cegaban. Estaban a punto de atravesarla. Estaban atravesándola, ahora sólo se veía blanco, por todas partes, blanco.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_Nuevo amigo ya conocido._

Poco a poco Gray comenzó a abrir los ojos, rápidamente recordó lo sucedido y entendió donde se encontraba. Estaba en una sala totalmente blanca, de unas dimensiones confusas para él, ya que no distinguía las paredes con claridad.

A varios pasos de él, se encontraba un huevo totalmente blanco, con un cable que lo conectaba a un pequeño aparatito que parecía apagado. Jorge se acercó lentamente, inseguro. Cuando por fin llegó hasta dónde se encontraba el huevo, éste palpitó haciéndole retroceder. Pero ese pequeño sobresalto no fue nada comparado a lo que sintió cuando, al retroceder, chocó contra algo que instantes antes no se encontraba allí.

Klaby se hallaba inconsciente en una habitación muy similar a la de Gray. Empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento cuando, algo le rozó el brazo. En aquel momento quedó paralizada de terror, no sabía dónde se encontraba y sólo recordaba una brillante luz que se la había tragado. La luz. Ahora lo recordaba. El mensaje del móvil con los emblemas. Los haces de luz. A Gray le había pasado exactamente lo mismo, pero por más que lo buscaba en aquella habitación solo veía un vacío blanco.

Entonces algo volvió a rozarle el mismo brazo que antes, inconscientemente giró la cabeza y vio un huevo blanco, a juego con la habitación. Pero, del huevo salía algo, una especie de cable que lo conectaba a una pequeña máquina. Una máquina que conocía muy bien. Entonces sus ojos brillaron y, exaltada, dijo:

-¡Es un dispositivo digital! Entonces… Eso tiene que ser un…

- Digihuevo, efectivamente.- Continuó una voz.

En ese mismo instante, a su lado vio la silueta de alguien, alguien que le resultaba extrañamente familiar…

-T.T ¡Me duele todo! -Decía mientras se levantaba del suelo. - ¿Dónde debo estar?... Es todo tan blanco e.e - Decía Nebla, muy expresivamente.

Lo observaba todo con detenimiento. Intentaba averiguar si la luz, las había llevado a… En ese momento cayó en la cuenta. Su hermana no estaba con ella, la energía que las absorbió había sido tan fuerte que las había obligado a soltarse. Aunque no se llevase demasiado bien con ella, la quería muchísimo, lo suficiente como para que se empezara a poner MUY nerviosa.

Allí había algo. Era redondo. Más bien ovalado. Parecía estar en el centro de aquel espacio blanco. Se quiso acercar, pero el huevo se movió y Nebla saltó hacía a atrás. Por miedo a que pasase algo decidió no acercarse. Ahora estaba empezando a desesperarse, no veía más allá del blanco, y fuera a dónde fuese, siempre volvía a ver el mismo huevo conectado a la maquinita gris.

De pronto una mano se posó en su hombro, ella absolutamente aterrorizada lanzó un grito de terror. Cuándo se giro para ver quién o qué era y vio su cara, sin saber porqué, se tranquilizó.

-Tranquila, no va a pasarte nada.- Dijo aquel hombre de una forma conciliadora.- Pero si no tocas el Dispositivo, no podrás encontrar a tu hermana.

Stain ya había atado cabos. Si se encontraba dónde él creía, tenía una gran suerte. Nada más ver el Digi-huevo (pensó que no podía ser otra cosa) se precipitó hacía él. Fue a tocarlo y justo delante de él alguien apareció. Era Gennai en su versión joven.

-Tus compañeros están escuchando ahora mismo lo que te voy a contar. Debes saberlo antes de tocar el digihuevo. El mundo digital, vuelve a tener problemas. Esta vez, es mucho peor que las anteriores. Necesitamos a todos los niños elegidos posibles ya que no queda tiempo. Han vuelto los Amos Oscuros, y tenemos la certeza de que tras ellos se encuentra la cabeza pensante de esta destrucción; Apocalymon. Además de la amenaza que supone su fuerza, su mera presencia pone en peligro la existencia de los mundos. Es la cuarta vez que aparece, y no sabemos cómo eliminarlo de una vez por todas. ¿Estarás a la altura de este desafío? ¿Tendrás el valor suficiente para superar las dificultades? ¿Derrotarás a Apocalymon?

Cada uno de los niños, desde los distintos puntos en los que se encontraban dijeron:

-SI, ¡LO CONSEGUIREMOS!

Entonces Gennai dijo:

-¡Ahora! ¡Toca el dispositivo digital!


End file.
